Life Changes
by Brooklyn Davis
Summary: Dawn Summers life is turned upside down when her sister dies and she has to go live in Tree Hill with her Aunt and Uncle and cousin. What will happen
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Just the characters I make up and the story line. I

A/N: I just came up with the idea while reading a fan fic called "In need of saving" By Tutorgurl. Which I highly recommend. If you don't like it tell me and I won't do anything else with it. But if you do I'll keep going. Enjoy.

It's a long way from Miami to LA  
It's a longer way from yesterday  
To where I am today

It's a long way from my thoughts  
To what I'll say  
It's a long, long way from paradise  
To where I am today

All that's in my head  
Is in Your hands

It's a long way from  
The moon up to the sun  
It's a longer ahead of me  
The road that I've begun

Stop to think of all the  
Time I've lost  
Start to think of all the  
Bridges that I've burned   
That must be crossed

Over, over, over  
Take me over

I've been poison  
I've been rain  
I've been fooled again

I've seen ashes  
Shine like chrome  
Someday I'll see home

Home, home

I can see the stars  
From way down here  
But I can't fall asleep  
Behind the wheel

It's a long way from the  
Shadows in my cave  
Up to Your reality to  
Watch the sunlight taking over

Over, over, over  
Take me over

I've been poison  
I've been rain  
I've been fooled again

I've seen ashes  
Shine like chrome  
Someday I'll see home

Home, home

Home – Switchfoot

Title: Substitute Life

Chapter One

Leaving Home

Dawn hated her life. She hated the fact that in just a couple hours she would have to board a plane that would take her far, far away from home. Enough shit had happened to her and now she had to leave her family to go across the country to live with people she had never even met. Her life sucked. Her mom and sister had both died. All in the same year. And now she had to leave Willow, Xander, Anya, Giles, and Spike because the court thought she should live with her Aunt and Uncle. She hated it.

"Dawnie." The soothing sound of Willow's voice filled her ears.

Dawn looked over at the doorway to see Willow standing there with a box in her arms.

"Are you ready?"

Dawn looked at her suitcase to see what she had left. Nothing. She was all done. She had packed her clothes in one suitcase. In the suitcase she was looking at now held her pictures, beloved leather jacket that Spike gave her, other knickknacks given to her, and other memorable things. In a carry on bag she had packed Buffy's favorite sweatshirt, and pillow. But Willow had told her to leave room in her carry on bag.

"I guess I'm ready. Just not ready, ready."

Dawn sat at the edge of her bed. Willow sat next to her.

"I want you to know that we will always be here for you," explained Willow.

"I know."

"And to make that easier I got you something."

Willow handed her the package she was carrying. It was wrapped in comics from the newspaper. Dawn carefully unwrapped it. Inside was a box. Which Dawn carefully opened. Inside was a top of the line Dell laptop computer.

"Wow," Dawn gasped.

"It's got AOL. So you can email me anytime. It's wireless. All you have to be is close to a phone line and you can go on for as long as you want."

Dawn hugged Willow.

"Thanks," Dawn told her.

"Your welcome."

Dawn went downstairs and hugged everyone goodbye. Giles took her to the airport. She had given him the biggest hug and promised him she would email him every day. Dawn had to laugh at the fact that he was becoming more American every day. But he would never admit to that. And no one would dare to call him on it. She boarded the plane. And watched the land get farther away as the plane took off. This was so hard for her. Her life was here and now she didn't know if she would ever get to see them again. Most of all she missed Spike. She never got to say goodbye to him.

I've seen ashes

Shine like chrome

Someday I'll see home

Home- Switch foot


	2. Tree Hill

Title: Substitute life

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. Just Mrs. Smith and the story line. After I posted the story I decided I liked the idea too much to let it go. So if you weren't a fan of it before maybe now you will. I do have an idea of the pairings and the one I put with Dawn will surprise you. Although I will not reveal until much later you may get an idea when they meet. Enjoy.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews.

Chapter Two

Tree Hill

The sign to buckle your seatbelt came on. Dawn knew that very soon they where going to land in an airport in a town next to Tree Hill. So Dawn buckled her seat belt. Dawn snuggled deeper into her sister's favorite gray sweatshirt. She clung to Mr. Gordo like her life depended on it. (A/N: For all of you who don't watch Buffy the vampire slayer. Mr. Gordo is a stuffed pig that belongs to Buffy, Dawn's sister.) Dawn knew she should have taken a nap. She was never going to see these people again. So screaming Buffy's name after she woke up from the same night terror that she got every time she closed her eyes was fine. They wouldn't see her again and she would never hear them whisper mean things under their breath about how many problems she had. And they where right. If watching your sister jump off a tower made by crazy people in order to save the world and it didn't cause mental issues than she didn't know what did.

"Are you ok?"

Dawn looked to her right. She found the person who was talking to her was Mrs. Smith her social worker. Mrs. Smith had told her she wanted her to call her Sam. But Dawn found it easier to hate her more by sticking to calling her Mrs. Smith After all she had taken her away from her home to go live with complete strangers. The only nice thing she did was to let her stay with them until her flight to North Carolina.

"5 by 5."

Dawn used how Faith used to answer to the question because people would forget what their original question was trying to figure out what five by five meant but even Dawn didn't know what that mean. It was just another Faith saying.

"We're landing now," Mrs. Smith pointed out.

"I see."

Sarcasm dripped from Dawns voice. And by the lack of response Dawn guessed Mrs. Smith finally took the hint that she didn't want to be friends with her. When the plane landed she exited with everyone else. Coming into the airport she saw three people. Two women and a man. The man was holding a sign that said Dawn Summers. Mrs. Smith led her over to them.

"Mr. Davis. Mrs. Davis," Mrs. Smith smiled.

"Mrs. Smith." George greeted.

"Dawn this is your Aunt Amanda, Uncle George, and cousin Brooke," Mrs. Smith pointed to them each in turn.

Dawn gave them a forced smile. But it only came half way out.

"Well I have a plane to catch," Mrs. Smith handed Dawn her card, "Call me if you need anything."

Then she disappeared into the crowd. Dawn turned to look at the others.

"Here's a debut and a visa. Use it as much as you like. I'll pay the bill," George handed Dawn the cards, "Brooke will take you back to the house. Your Aunt and I have a plane to catch."

With that George and Amanda also disappeared into the crowd. Dawn glanced over at Brooke and than at the floor.

"Why don't we go get your luggage," Brooke suggested.

Dawn nodded and followed Brooke to the baggage claim.

"I hope you remember what they look like."

"Who?" Dawn asked confused.

"Your Aunt and Uncle."

"Why?"

"That's probably the first and last time you will see them."

By the time they got to Brooke's house it was nighttime. So they decided to call it a night. Brooke showed her where her room was and then went into her own. Dawn put away her clothes just so she didn't have to go to bed. She didn't make noise. She was used to having to sneak in and be very quiet since her sister was the slayer. She put a picture of her mom and her sister next to her bed and it made her want to cry. And with a week of non-emotions Dawn couldn't hold it in any longer. She curled up in a fetal position on her bed as sobs rocked her body. Emotions just had a way of pushing you when you were already down. It wasn't fair that every one she knew had to die. She heard her cell phone ring. It was heavy metal. Which meant it was Spike on the phone. But she just didn't have it in her to pick up the phone. But then the familiar arms pulled her into a hug.

"Spike," Dawn sobbed.

"I'm right here niblit," Spike replied.

Dawn buried her head in his chest. That's were she fell asleep.

Youth is the season of hope, enterprise, and energy-to a nation, as well as to an individual. --- W.R. Williams

Dawn woke up when the sun shone across her face. Colors danced on the wall all around her. Dawn looked around the room, but didn't find Spike anywhere. Maybe it was just a dream. But something told her it wasn't. Dawn slowly got dressed. She put on some jeans and red shirt. She pulled Buffy's favorite gray sweatshirt over her head. Dawn heard her stomach grumble. She hadn't eaten anything since that plane ride and on the plane she only had a bag of peanuts. So she took her pen and wrote a note. It said:

Dear Brooke,

I have gone to find a restaurant to get something to eat at. Be back soon. You know my cell phone number if you need me. I promise to call if I get lost.

Dawn Summers

Dawn put the note on Brookes door so that when she woke up she would see the note. Dawn went back to her room and did her make up. Then she grabbed her purse and left the house. The streets weren't very busy for it was only eight on a Sunday morning. The only people that where awake were people who had to work or people who went to church. Dawn didn't do either of those. She was just a hungry teen. Dawn had no idea where she was going. So when she saw a boy about her age or older playing basketball in his front yard she was happy. She first noted what he looked like. He was tall with short blonde hair. He had on loose fitting jeans and a gray sweatshirt. Dawn decided that he was approachable. It was something she did when seeing every guy. Her friend Janice had started the game. Dawn didn't know what to say though when she walked up to him. They had never really done that part of the game. But luckily she didn't have to wait because the basketball hit the hoop and bounced over to her. Being half slayer as she was Dawn was able to catch the ball before it hit her in the face.

"Sorry."

Dawn walked over to him and handed the ball back.

"It's alright," Dawn accepted his apology.

"I've never seen you around here before," Lucas said out of nowhere.

"Well I don't think you would have. I just moved here," Dawn joked.

"I'm Lucas," Lucas introduced himself, "or you could call me Luke."

"I'm Dawn."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Dawn looked down at her feet, "Do you know where I could go to get something to eat?"

"Yeah. My mom owns a café. I'll show you. I just need to get changed."

Dawn nodded and followed him up to his house.

"You can come in," Lucas said.

Dawn nodded and followed him. She took a seat at the kitchen table. Lucas disappeared into a room and closed the door.

"I'll be out in a minute," Lucas called out.

"Okay."

Dawn looked around the room. It looked comfortable. Just like her old house was. It didn't shout I'm rich or I'm poor just I'm comfortable. And Dawn liked that. The front door opened and a woman with dark brown hair came in. She wore jeans and shirt that looked like it was from Italy.

"Oh, hello," the woman said.

"Hi," Dawn said shyly.

"Are you a friend of Lucas's?" the woman asked.

"I just met him. I moved here yesterday and don't know where anything is. He offered to show me where there's a diner," Dawn explained.

"I'm Lucas's mom. You can call me Karen."

"I'm Dawn."

Lucas came out of his room. Now he wore a pair of jeans and a blue sweatshirt. After all it was a little cool outside. But the cold never bothered Dawn before.

"Hey mom. I'm just going to show Dawn the café."

Karen nodded.

"Anything you want is on the house," Karen told her.

Dawn smiled and thanked her before following Lucas outside to his truck. They sat in silence as they drove to the café. When they got there it was closed.

"You realize it's closed."

"My mom owns it. I have the key."

Dawn nodded and waited patiently as Lucas unlocked the door. When he did he went in a turned the lights on. Dawn sat at the counter while Lucas went behind the counter.

"Well now I'm hungry. I'm going to make eggs, bacon, toast, and coffee. Is that ok?" Lucas asked.

"Sure. I like the part about the coffee the best."

Lucas disappeared into the café's kitchen. She heard him humming back there. It was funny. Dawn was glad she was able to make friends in this new town. And for once her mind wasn't on Buffy and the last moment of her life. It was lit with happiness. In the corner of her mind she felt really guilty that she was living life while Buffy could never do that again. She wanted so much to be able to be in her arms once more. To tell her how much she loved her. She didn't even realize that she had started to cry until Lucas came out and brought her into a hug. Which made her feel a little better. When the tears subsided she looked gratefully at Lucas.

"Are you alright?" Lucas asked, concern shone in his eyes and she had only known him for an hour.

Dawn shook her head.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I just miss my sister."

"What happened?"

"She died."

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Lucas apologized.

"You didn't know. Can we do something else?"

Lucas nodded.

"I was coming out to tell you breakfast was ready."

He moved away to reveal a plate with scrambled eggs, a piece of toast, two strips of bacon, and a mug of coffee. Next to her plate was one that was identical. Except he had two pieces of toast.

"I didn't know how many pieces of toast you wanted."

"It's fine."

They sat and eat in silence. When they finished Lucas looked at his watch.

"I got to go meet Nate now. Do you wanna come?"

Before Dawn could answer her cell phone rang. Since it was a normal ring Dawn knew it was Brooke. She had put a ring tone for everyone she knew and they were all different. She picked them based on personality and she hadn't known Brooke that long to decide. Dawn flipped the phone open on the second ring and placed it to her ear.

"Hello."

"Dawn Summers where the hell are you?" yelled Brooke.

"I'm at a café eating."

"Why didn't you leave a note?" Brooked demanded.

"I did. I left it taped to your door."

"Oh. I'll meet you in front of Karen's café in ten minutes. You know where that is right?"

"Yup. I found it."

"See you in a few."

Before Dawn could respond Brooke broke the connection. Dawn put away her phone thinking she had the craziest cousin.

"I wish I could come but my cousin told me to meet her out front in a couple minutes," Dawn gave Lucas his answer.

"Sure. Maybe I'll see you in school tomorrow. You are going to go to Tree Hill High? Right?"

Dawn nodded her head. Dawn followed him out of the café. She hadn't realized that as she talked he had cleaned up the café.

"So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep," replied Dawn, "Tomorrow in school."

Dawn watched Lucas get into his truck and drive off. She sat down on the bench and once again became consumed in her thoughts about Buffy. But this time she didn't cry because before she could get that far Brooke pulled up in her car.

"Hey newly found cousin," Brooke called out.

Dawn walked over to the car.

"Hey."

"Are you up for a day of shopping?" Brooke asked grinning.

"Always."


	3. Lucas and the tree hill gang

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I only own the ones I make up and the story line.

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers. I don't have time to name you specifically this time but next time i will. Thanks again. Enjoy.

Chapter three

Lucas and the Tree Hill gang

Dawn put away the clothes that Sunday night while Brooke went over to Peyton's to hang. Brooke promised Peyton over a week ago and said she would cancel so they could get to know each other better, but Dawn said it was alright and that they had done the bonding thing all day at the mall. They could do that anytime they wanted. They did live together after all. Dawn had bought a lot of designer clothes. She even bought a guchi bag. And it was real. That was the coolest thing to Dawn. Dawn's stomach grumbled.

"I need pizza," Dawn declared to no one but herself.

So she grabbed the phone and went downstairs. She ordered a pepperoni and sausage pizza and a bottle of Pepsi. Her sister was the one who had started her liking the combo. Dawn smiled at the happy memory. Dawn curled up on the couch and turned the TV on. Searching through the channels turned up nothing.

_There is like a million channels and nothing on. Not Fair._

The doorbell rang throughout the house. Dawn skipped over to the door and when she opened it she expected to find the pizza boy but instead she found Lucas.

"Lucas."

"Dawn. And you're in Brooke's house."

"I am."

"Why are you in Brooke's house?" a confused Lucas asked.

"I'm her cousin," she said as a matter of factly.

"She's never mentioned you before."

"She didn't know about me until a couple of days ago."

"And I thought I had a messed up family," Lucas laughs.

"One of these days we can compare notes," Dawn jokes.

"Well… I should get going."

"Want me to tell Brooke you stopped by?" Dawn asked.

"Nah. I'll see her in school tomorrow.

"Ok."

Dawn watched as Lucas retreated back to his truck and drove off. Just as he was out of view Brooke pulled up in her car. She got out and came up the walkway with a huge smile on her face.

"This is so weird."

"What's weird?" Dawn asks.

"I've always come home to an empty house. Now it won't be," Brooke laughed.

"Unless I'm not here," Dawn teased.

"But at least you'll be coming back. I haven't had that in so long," Brooke admitted.

"Glad I could help."

"_**Character is what you know you are, not what others think you are."- - -**_

_**Marva Collins**_

It was Monday morning and it was Dawn's first day at Tree Hill High. She woke up around five am because she just couldn't sleep at all. She was tossing clothes around the room in search for the perfect combination of clothing. None were good enough. The room looked like three different storms hit at the same time. Finally she settled on a pair of tight fitting jeans and a red shirt that revealed her pierced belly button. Something neither her sister nor her mother knew she had and if they did she would be dead. She took ten minutes to do her make up. Two hours to straighten her hair.

"Ready?" Brooke asked from the doorway.

"Yeah," Dawn answered, "I'm just going to get my bag."

Brooke came in and looked around the room.

"Was there a natural disaster an no one told me?" Brooke asked amazed how much bigger the mess was from her room.

"Ha, Ha," Dawn said.

She slid into her new leather jacket and got her guchi bag.

"I thought it was funny," smirked Brooke.

Dawn rolled her eyes and started walking down the stairs.

"Come on Brooklyn," Dawn called over her shoulder, saying the last word extra loud.

"You wouldn't," Brooke gasped in mock surprise.

"I would never do a thing like that," Dawn stopped and turned around to face Brooke who was coming down the stairs, "After all who would listen to the new girl besides…"

Dawn stopped herself before she said his name.

"Who?" shrieked Brooke coming down the stairs two at a time.

In high heels might I add. The same boots that Dawn had brought from Sunny Dale.

"You will see."

Dawn grabbed her books before leaving the house. Brooke grabbed her books and ran after her.

_**Politeness is an inexpensive way of making friends. --- Henry Ford**_

Dawn sat with Brooke in the main office. They were waiting for Dawn's counselor to get off the phone. After about twenty minutes of waiting Mr. Scout came out of his office.

"Why Brooke, I never thought I'd see you this early."

"You know me Mr. Scout. Always willing to go the extra mile," Brooke flashed one of her famous smiles.

"And you must be Dawn Summers," Mr. Scout asked turning to Dawn.

Dawn nodded.

"Let me go get your schedule and some other paper work."

Mr. Scout disappeared back into his office and came back a few seconds later with a big brown envelope in his hand.

"In here you have your schedule, locker number and combination, and rules and regulations. But if you don't want to read them I'm sure Brooke can explain them to you. She's very well acquainted with them."

"Mr. Scout. I'm hurt that you would think of me as a troublemaker. I only know them so I don't do anything wrong."

Dawn laughed as she took the envelope from Mr. Scout.

"May I show my cousin around?" asked Brooke, flashing another one of her famous smiles.

"Why not. I think you would give Mrs. Baron a stroke if you were on time or early."

"Thank you," Brooke said, "And I have been early before."

"When?" an amused Mr. Scout asked.

"The first day of school freshman year," Brooke replied proudly.

Mr. Scout rolled his eyes turning to Dawn.

"Welcome to Tree Hill High," Mr. Scout said before returning to his office.

Brooke snatched the envelope away from Dawn and took out the schedule and locker information. She threw the rest in the trash.

"Brooke," Dawn said shocked.

"What…Oh. Do you really think the rules are any different from your old school?" Brooke asked.

"I guess not."

Brooke looked over the schedule and she began to smile.

"What?" I asked.

The smile being so contagious that Dawn started smiling too. It seemed ever time Brooke smiled Dawn ended up smiling.

"We have all but first and second together," Brooked said happily.

"Yay," Dawn cheered.

"Ooh I know people in your…"

"I'm going to try and make my own friends with out them knowing I'm relate to the famous Brooke Davis," Dawn cut her off.

"Ok."

Brooke's face fell a little bit.

"And you never know. I could just automatically become friends with your friends without them knowing about it."

"That's true."

Brookes smile brightened again.

"We all sit together at lunch so if you do meet them I'll know. We can plan a scheme," Brooke said excitedly.

She led Dawn out of the office explained her wonderful idea of how to get her friends in a practical joke.

_**Kind words can be short and easy to speak, but their echoes are truly endless. --- Mother Teresa**_

"So here's your study hall," Brooke explained, "You know how to get to your other classes?"

"I got."

"Good luck."

Dawn nodded and watched as Brooke skipped back down the way they had come. Then Dawn saw Lucas come from where Brooke had just left.

"Hey Luke."

"Hey Dawn. What class do you have now?" Lucas asked.

"Study hall," Dawn said pointing to the door behind her.

"Sit in the last seat near the window," Lucas instructs, "I'll join you in a second. I just have to refill my water bottle."

Lucas holds up the water bottle. Dawn nods and heads into the classroom. There are people scattered around. Dawn tells the teacher that she's new and he takes her name and tells her to sit anywhere. So she sits where Luke told her too. She sits in the fifth seat towards the window. It didn't take Lucas to long to come into the classroom and sit in front of Dawn.

"So how do you like Tree Hill so far?" Lucas asked.

"It's ok."

"Do you want to go to my mom's café today after school?"

"Sure."

"And just think it'll be open."

Dawn laughed.

The rest of the period they talked about tree hill and Dawn told him about all her friends back in Sunny Dale. Then he told her about being in her computer class next period when he looked at her schedule. That period the teacher was absent so they got to do what ever they wanted. What Dawn and Luke did was make a plan on how they could get all his friends and Brooke in a practical joke.


	4. Pratical Jokes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I just own the characters I make up and the story line. Which are so far Mrs. Smith and Mr. Scout.

A/N: I just want to let everyone know one pairing. It is crucial for this chapter. The whole thing with Luke cheating on Brooke with Peyton never happened. However the car accident happened after he started dating Brooke. There still dating, but he went somewhere else for a little while because the city was good for physical therapy. Brooke and her friends don't know he's back. Another thing people are asking about is Felix. Felix and Anna will make an appearance. Just not for another couple chapters. I have to set the story to the way I want it first. And let me tell you no when Felix comes it won't be pretty.

Chapter Four

Practical Jokes

_**Happiness lies in the joy of achievement and the thrill of creative effort. **_

_**--- Franklin D. Roosevelt**_

Dawn stood in front of her locker putting up pictures. It was seventh period and soon the practical joke would begin. She was just waiting for Lucas to meet her at her locker. She had to tell Brooke to meet her at the cafeteria and the only way she got out of walking with her was she told her it was for the good of the practical joke. She thought about the people she was going to trick. She had met Peyton third period before Brooke got there and when Brooke did she stayed clear and gave her a look that meant she was talking to one of her friends. Fourth period Peyton was in her class again and she introduced her to Haley and Anna. Brooke gave her thumbs up at Haley and looked at Anna with disgust. Dawn was going to have to talk to Brooke about that later. Fifth period she met Nathan and Tim. She didn't like Tim too much though and it seemed Brooke didn't either.

"Hey," Luke said coming over to her.

"Hey Luke."

"I'm just warning you in advance Brooke is going to go crazy when she sees me."

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"We're sort of dating. And when I got into a car accident a while ago I moved away with my uncle for a little while for physical therapy. So they don't know I'm back," explained Luke.

"So don't get in the way of Brooke. Gotcha," Dawn gave him a smile.

She smiled a real genuine smile at him. The voice inside her warned her she shouldn't be happy, but for once Dawn was able to ignore the voice.

"Now I'm going to show up after Brooke. I'm going to call you on your cell. You're going to tell me the table," reminded Luke, "Call me Scott. It'll throw them off."

"Aye, Aye Scott," Dawn fake saluted.

Lucas couldn't help but laugh and Dawn joined in on him.

"See you in the cafeteria," Dawn told him.

"Remember I call you."

"I got it," Dawn yelled over her shoulder.

Within five minutes she was in the cafeteria. She didn't even have a chance to look around before Peyton called her over. She went over and sat in the seat next to Peyton.

"Hi," Dawn said.

Each Peyton, Haley, Nathan, and Tim said hello to her.

"Oh. This is Jake," Peyton introduced.

Dawn immediately noted that they were a couple about the way they were holding hands. The fun was about to start. And they didn't even know it. Brooke didn't even know it. She was the master of tricking people. They would learn that quickly. Brooke came over and did as the planned.

"Hey new girl," Brooke said.

"Well hello newly rumored to be the biggest drinker in Tree Hill girl," Dawn returned.

She looked and saw the faces on all the people she just met. It was priceless. Dawn was thinking they were going to see a big fight soon. Instead they saw Brooke give Dawn a hug.

"Brooke she just insulted her and you're giving her a hug?" Haley asked.

"What happened to Brooke Davis?" Nathan asked.

"Relax. This is my newly found cousin," Brooke explained taking a seat next to Dawn.

At the perfect time Dawn's phone rang. Dawn flipped it open.

"Excuse me," Dawn said to the others before saying hello into the phone.

"Did Brooke's scheme work?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," replied Dawn, "not very good though."

"Don't let Brooke catch you saying that," Lucas warned.

"I have learned that."

"So where are you?"

Dawn told him where the table was.

"See you in a bit."

"See ya Scott."

Dawn hung up the phone.

"You don't mind if some one I met came to sit with us?" Dawn asked the table.

No one objected.

"That's great that your making lot's of friends," Haley told her.

But she let out a shriek. Dawn knew Luke was standing behind her. She turned around.

"This is my friends Scott," Dawn told everyone.

Brooke turned around and squeaked when she saw him.

"Hey Brooke."

Brooke couldn't move. So Lucas just sat down next to her and hugged her. Brooke came out of her shock and hugged him back. He didn't even know it but Haley was right on the other side of him.

"I wanna hug too," She told him.

Lucas let go of Brooke for a minute to give Haley a hug.

Dawn leaned over and whispered in Brookes ear, "and you thought you where the only one who could plan schemes."

Brooke gave her a dirty look, but it softened when Lucas brought her back into his arms. Dawn just laughed.

A/N: Please review. Good, bad. Don't matter. I like all comments.


	5. Resolution

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I just own the ones I make up and the story line.

A/N: I know have time to answer my reviews. I would like to thank the reviewers that have written. MisFaith1029, I-can't-think-of-a-name-lol, and Somnambulist29. Thank you.

Chapter Five

Resolution

Dawn bolted upright in bed screaming Buffy's name. The nightmares weren't over. Dawn heard her bedroom door fling open and watched Brooke run over to her. Dawn felt the sweat drip down her face. She was hot from sweating so badly. Brooke pulled Dawn into her arms. In just a week of living there Dawn had become so close to Brooke.

"It's ok," Brooke assured her, "I've got you. Your safe."

Dawn wished it were that simple. But it wasn't. She knew she was supposed to die. Not Buffy.

'Live for me Dawnie,' Buffy told her, 'Live for me'

The words repeated in her mind. She didn't know why Buffy did that for her. Then it hit her. The prophecy had come true. Death had been her gift. But it still wasn't fair. So Dawn just sobbed into Brooke's shoulder. Not able to stop. It was the first time she was able to let it all out. The pain of loosing her mom and her sister was unbearable. Having to leave her family behind but gaining one.

"Shh," Brooke whispered, "It's only a dream."

But Brooke didn't know it wasn't. It was a real nightmare that she relived every time she fell asleep. It was time to call Giles and ask for help. But before she was able to get up she fell asleep in Brooke's arms. She fell into a peaceful slumber, but a dreamless one too. Which made Dawn happy.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Dawn awoke the next morning and quietly got out of bed so she wouldn't disturb Brooke. She had to go and make a phone call to Giles and ask him what she should do. So she got her cell phone from her Guchi bag and trudged down the steps. She dropped down on to the couch and dialed the home phone number.

"Hello," the cheery sound of Willow's voice came through.

"Hey Will."

"Dawnie," Willow said happily.

"Is Giles there?" Dawn asked.

"No he's not," Willow said sadly, "He went back to England yesterday."

"I don't think I can reach him in England with my phone."

"Do you think I could help?" Willow asked.

"I don't think even Giles could help me," Dawn admitted.

"I don't mind trying," Willow said softly.

"Well you see I keep having that dream. You know the one that I had been having before I left."

"I can do…"

"But I think I know why I have them," Dawn admitted.

"Why do you think you have them?"

"I haven't had the dream in a week. I think it's because I have finally been happy and I forgot all about Buffy. And this dream just is there to remind me that I was the one that was supposed to die and not Buffy," Dawn explained.

"No Dawn. It's not that. And you deserve to be happy. That's what Buffy would have wanted. Ok?"

"Ok. Thanks Willow," Dawn started to feel a little better.

"Any time. I'm sorry I have to cut this short but I have a lot of work to do today."

"That's okay. Say hi to everyone for me. Send my love."

"Okay. Love ya Dawnie."

"Love ya too Willow."

The connection was lost and Dawn was lost in her what if thoughts. What if I had died? What if Glory never found out I was the key? What if the key was never turned human? What if? What if? Then she felt a familiar person in the room. She looked up and saw Spike standing there.

"I heard what you told Red Luv."

"But I'm better now Spike."

Dawn forced on a half smile.

"I can see through that Dawn. You know I can."

_Uh oh. He called me Dawn. He only calls me Dawn when he means business._

Spike moved to sit next to Dawn.

"Look nibblit. I know you're hurting. I am too. Buffy knew what she was doing. And do you know why she did it?"

"Because she was the slayer?"

"No. Because you're her little sis. She loves you. She wanted you to be safe," Spike explained, "Do you understand."

"No."

"You will in time."

A/N: I will try to add more of Spike for now on. The coming of Felix is coming. Will Brooke and Lucas be strong enough to go through him once again?

A/N::: Don't forget to review. All reviews are welcome. Both negative and positive. Please tell me what you think should happen.


	6. New

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Just the ones I make up.

A/n: Thank you all of you who have chose to review.

Chapter Six

New

Dawn sat in her study hall waiting for Lucas to come and sit with her. But she hadn't seen him all morning. Which was surprising because the whole time she was there he had never missed a day of school because if he missed school he missed practice. And Lucas Scott loved practice.

"Can I sit here?"

Dawn looked up to see someone new. She had never seen the boy in school and Dawn practically knew everyone. Since practically everyone was a Brooke or Lucas follower.

"Sure. Are you new here?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah. I'm James."

"I'm Dawn," Dawn said, "Where did you move here from?"

"New York."

"I've always wanted to go there. Is it fun."

"Well I come from New York's little island called Long Island. But when you go into the city it's so much fun," James explained.

"I should get my cousin to take me."

"You live with your cousin?"

Dawn nodded.

"And my Aunt and my Uncle."

"Does your cousin go to this school?"

"Yeah. Brooke Davis is my cousin."

"Ahh. I've heard a lot about her from everyone I've met so far."

"And I bet there all true."

Dawn and James heads shot up to the space were the voice came from. Standing there was Brooke and Lucas.

"Hey Brookie," Dawn greeted.

"Hey," Both Lucas and Brooke greeted.

"Whatcha doing here?" Dawn asked Brooke.

"My teacher got called away and they had no one to replace her on such short notice so they sent me here. I ran into little Lucas on the way," Brooke explained.

"And why were you late Lucas Scott?"

"I overslept."

"So your teacher's not looking let's get out of this place and take a fun day."

"Your teacher wasn't called away was she?"

"Of course not. So how about it?"

Dawn nodded reluctantly. Dawn turned to James.

"Wanna come?"

"Why not."

Dawn and James followed Brooke and Lucas out of the building and over to Brooke's car. Dawn and James got into the back while Brooke and Lucas got into the front.

"So what do you think about our little town so far?" Dawn asked James once they were seated.

"It's interesting. Quite interesting."

"This isn't all there is."

"There's more?" James tried to act shocked.

Dawn playfully hit him in the arm.

"Of course there is," Dawn turned to Brooke, "Where we going Brookie."

"Well Dawnie. We're gonna go to Tric. I don't think it's open yet."

"If it was closed why would we go there?" James asked.

"My Mom owns the club. I have the key," Lucas told him.

"Cool."

A/N: It's not much. I'm just introducing James.


	7. Arthurs notes

A/N: Just answering my reviews but the next chapter is going to be a little bit longer and much more fun.

I-Cant-Think-Of-a-Name-Lol: thanks for the review. There is going to be a lot more of Spike in the coming chapters.

alienangel19852003: Thank you for your reviews. Thank you for your very good idea about the encounter between Brooke and Spike. I may just do that.

maisma51: Spike used to date Dawns sister before she died. He always felt that he had to look after Dawn so he followed her to Tree Hill. Willow, Giles and everybody else are friends of her sisters and they became friends of hers. The live back in Tree Hill.


	8. Tric

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Just the ones I make up.

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews. The good and the bad ones

Chapter eight

Tric

Spike stared at James and Dawn. He had to make sure that the boy didn't hurt his niblit in anyway. After all he had promised Buffy that nothing would happen to her. She was the reason that he didn't take a walk into the sunlight. He would do anything so Dawn wouldn't have to have a moment of pain.

"A little over protective are we?" Brooke asked.

Spike looked over at Brooke.

"Promise her sister that I'd keep an eye on her," Spike explained.

"I'm sorry," Brooke told him.

"It's all right. I'm more worried about Dawn. She took it really hard," Spike explained before taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah. She had been having nightmares. I heard her waking up and screaming for her sister," Brooke said sadly.

"At least they past."

Brooke nodded. Spike took another piece of his onion flower.

"These are so good. Better then the ones they make at the Bronze," Spike changed the subject.

"I didn't know they made those here."

"Want a piece love?" Spike asked.

"Thanks," Brooke said before taking a piece.

"So what are you British?" Brooke asked.

"Yes," Spike answered.

"You don't look British," Brooke stated.

"Why's that luv?"

"Well from all that Dawn talks about Giles and from the pictures I've seen British people drink tea and wear tweed," explained Brooke.

"Not all Brit's wear tweed. Just the ones who have horrible fashion sense," Spike said taking a glance over at Dawn.

Something behind Tric caught Spike's ears. It was fighting. Only he could here it over the pounding music because enhanced hearing. He pushed his senses in that direction. Tree Hill had vampires too. Spike didn't even waste a good bye as he took off towards the exit, where two vampires stopped him.

"Sorry you have to use the main exit," one of them told Spike, oblivious to the fact of what he was.

"Do you know who the bloody hell you talking too?" Spike asked them.

"A rather nasty customer who isn't going out that door," answered the second one.

"Your talking to Spike."

The two vampires looked at him with confusion.

"Guess my new name hasn't caught on. William the Bloody. The bloody scourge of Europe. Traveled for centuries with Angelus, Darla and Drusilla."

"My apologies," The first one said as they moved out of the way.

Guess they haven't heard I'm working for the other side, Spike thought.

Spike stepped through the door and found a vampire playing with the girl he cornered.

"Excuse me," Spike said tapping on the blokes shoulder.

The vampire turned around in full vamp mode.

"I don't think you know who your dealing with," the vampire said.

"I do bloody well know who I'm dealing with. I'm dealing with a bloody idiot."

"No you're dealing with Rolex. I strike fear in the humans and even vampires. I…"

"You bloody well don't. If you were such a fearful vampire I would know who you are. You see I'm as bad as they come. I am the worst vampire you will ever meet. You may know me as Spike. But you also may know me as William the Bloody. The bloody scourge of Europe. I'm the one vampires have nightmares about. Other then the slayer. How many slayers have you killed?"

"The recent one. Buffy. That was me," Rolex said.

"You haven't killed a single bloody slayer. You didn't kill Buffy. She jumped into a mystical thing to save the world. I on the other hand have killed two slayers and countless other people. You think your bad. You haven't seen nothing yet," Spike said.

With one swift motion he struck a stake in Rolex's heart. He disappeared in a puffy of smoke. He turned to the girl.

"But I don't like to brag."

Dawn came out and ran over to the girl followed by Brooke.

"Haley are you ok?" Dawn asked.

Haley nodded.

"He's a…"

Dawn turned to Spike.

"You didn't do your I'm a big bad speech again?"

"He had no idea who I was. So I had to remind him."

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"You're a vampire?" Brooke asked.

"Dawn you told her we exist?"

"I swear I didn't."

Brooke spun around to Dawn.

"Wait you know they exist?"

"Yes. My sister was a slayer."

"Oh my god," Haley stated, "You mean that nightmare wasn't just a dream."

Dawn turned to Haley. Pain shone in her eyes.

"No. It was real."


	9. Answers

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. Just the ones I make up and the story line. Chapter Nine 

**Answers**

The talk had been long over due. It was no ones fault. No one knew they had needed the talk. But they did now. Everyone was at Brooke's house. It was a place they knew they would not be interrupted. Brooke had never been more grateful that her parents were never home then she was now. Brooke sat on one chair with Lucas at her feet. Spike, Dawn, and Haley sat on the couch. Nathan sat at Haley's feet. Peyton and Jake sat on the love seat. They had just found out how Dawn's sister really died and what Dawn was.

"**I think I heard my Uncle talking about the key last year," explained Brooke.**

**Dawn looked over at Brooke curiously.**

"**Not your Dad," Brooke added quickly, "My mom's brother. He was a watcher."**

"**I've never heard of an American watcher. Have you Dawn?" Spike asked.**

**Dawn shook her head no.**

"**No he was British. My mom and her brother were born in England."**

"**So explain what's going on in Sunny Dale," Dawn urged.**

"**The first has come back again. He wants to open the hell mouth."**

"**Again?" Dawn asked.**

"**What do you mean again love?" Spike asked.**

"**A couple years ago, not too sure how long ago, when Buffy was still in high school and dating Angel," Dawn began.**

**Every one heard a growl come from Spike but they all tried their best to ignore it.**

"**The first went to Angel and tried to get him to take a afternoon walk in the sun," Dawn explained.**

"**So you've encountered the first before?" **

**Dawn nodded.**

"**And his followers the Bringers?"**

"**Bringers have no eyes right?" Dawn asked.**

"**None," Spike clarified.**

"**Then yes we have faced the bringers," explained Dawn.**

"**Does this have any connection to the Watcher's Council blowing up last week?" Brooke asked.**

**Spike nodded. After a minute Dawn finally processed what Brooke had said.**

"**The Watchers Council blew up? Is Giles ok?" Dawn asked nervously.**

**Dawn didn't know what she would do without Giles in calling distance.**

"**He's fine niblit. He's safe and sound in Sunny Dale with," Spike almost said Buffy's name, "the Scoobies."**

**Dawn looked into Spike's eyes. She was the only one that could tell if he was lying. And so far he was telling the truth. Not the whole truth but the parts he was telling were truth. Before Dawn could call him on it the doorbell rang.**

"**I'll get it," Brooke said.**

**Before Brooke was out of the room she heard Dawn demand Spike to tell her what he wasn't saying.**

_There is going to be a fight, Brooke thought._

When she got to the door she opened it and it revealed a red head that looked really familiar but Brooke couldn't place where she knew her from.

"**May I help you?" Brooke asked.**

"**Yes you can. I'm looking for a Brooke Davis," the red head replied.**

"**Who are you?" Brooke asked.**

"**Willow Rosenberg," replied Willow.**

**Brooke immediately knew where she had seen the red head before. She was one of Dawn and Spike's friends. Dawn had also told her that she was a big time Wicca. She had seen a picture of Willow in Dawn's photo album. **

"**You're here because I'm a potential slayer. Aren't you?" Brooke asked.**

**Willow nodded. Brooke motioned for her to follow her. Willow followed Brooke into the house closing the door behind them. Before they got to the den Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Jake, and Lucas came out.**

"**We think this is more a family matter," explained Nathan, "So we're going to leave."**

**Brooke nodded. Everyone filed out of the house. Except for Lucas. **

**Lucas gave her a hug and whispered in her ear, "I think you need to get in there before Dawn snaps."**

**Lucas kissed her forehead and left before Brooke could ask him why Dawn would break. Brooke went into the room followed by Willow and found out why. Dawn sat on the couch with a look of joy, anger, and grief all rolled into one expression. Spike kneeled in front of her trying to get her to look at him.**

"**Dawn. Niblit. Please say something," Spike pleaded.**

**The look on Spike's face was pure anguish. Brooke almost felt bad for him. Almost being the key word. Then she saw the look on Dawn's face and her concern went to Dawn. Brooke sat next to Dawn and placed on arm around her shoulder. Dawn usually always felt better after she did this. But what Dawn did surprised everyone in the room. She sent eyed Spike like she was sending daggers through the air.**

"**Why didn't you tell me?" Dawn demanded.**

"**She wanted you to have a better life away from slaying and she knew that if you found out she was alive you would want to go back. I was just respecting her wishes."**

**Willow immediately knew what they were talking about. Spike was going to be in trouble when they got home.**

"**Bull shit. You knew what I was going through. You knew that I was having a real hard time. I was afraid to be happy because I knew that she should be alive and not me. I shouldn't be having this wonderful life while she's gone, but you knew that wasn't true. She was living and you never cared to share this with me," Dawn fumed.**

"**You're absolutely right. I should have told you. I should have told Buffy what you were going through and made her realize that you needed to know," Spike hung his head low.**

"**And what are you doing here?" Dawn turned her attention to Willow.**

"**Here to take the only person who tells me the truth and tell me I can't come with you. You had to have realized that I would be going back with you when you came to pick up Brooke."**

"**Dawnie it's too dangerous," Willow tried to explain.**

"**Well you aren't going to be able to leave this house until you say that I'm coming too."**

"**Are you sure you want to go back Niblit?" Spike asked.**

**Dawn turned and looked at Spike.**

"**Positive."**

"**And nothing I say or do will change your mind?" Spike asked.**

"**Nothing will change your mind."**

**Spike sighed and bowed his head in defeat.**

"**Fine. You can come."**


	10. Welcome to Sunny Dale

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. Just the ones I make up and the story line.**

**Chapter Ten**

**Welcome to Sunny Dale**

**As soon as Dawn was back in Sunny Dale she could sense that something was wrong. **

"**Why are all the homes and stores deserted?" Brooke asked before Dawn was able to.**

"**Everyone left," replied Willow.**

"**Yet we're still here," Spike mumbled.**

**Dawn looked out the car window and into the darkness. She looked at the houses as they drove by. As soon as they turned onto Revello Drive Dawn could see the house. She had mixed feelings about returning to the house. For one she felt joy that she would see her sister again. Then there was the dread for her cousin who was a potential slayer. She had become so close to her in the short time she had been living there. She also felt just a tiny bit of anger towards the other for no telling her that Buffy was alive and well. And a little anger went towards Buffy for not calling her and telling her herself that she was a live.**

"**Dawn," Brooke, said waving her hand in front of Dawn's face.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**You zoned out."**

"**Where are Willow and Spike?" Dawn asked as she became aware that the car had stopped in front of the house and they were no where to be found.**

"**I told them I needed to talk to you before we came in and they went ahead in after telling me to be careful because Sunny Dale is dangerous."**

"**They're right it is dangerous. Maybe we should go inside," Dawn said moving to get out of the car.**

**Brooke blocked her exit. **

"**First you're going to tell me what's bugging you," Brooke exclaimed.**

"**I'm fine. Really,' Dawn said putting on the best smile that she could put on, which wasn't much.**

"**You're not fooling me Dawn."**

**Dawn sighed. **

"**It's just…" **

**Dawn didn't know how to explain all the feelings she was feeling.**

"**It's hard… I really don't know how I feel. I just have all these emotions wanting to be heard but I can't decide which on I am," explained Dawn, "But I promise. When I find out I'll let you know."**

**Brooke nodded, obviously satisfied with the answer.**

"**Let's go inside before we get eaten by some random thing," exclaimed Brooke.**

"**I agree."**

**Brooke allowed Dawn to get out of the car and followed her into the house. When they entered everything was the same. The house was quiet. Which was a problem.**

"**Why is the house quiet? I thought Willow said there was going to be a dozen or more potential slayers," Dawn wondered out loud.**

"**That's what she said," Brooke said, "Maybe the threat is over and they all went home."**

"**Not likely."**

"**Can we get something to eat I'm starving," Brooke asked.**

"**Sure."**

**Brooke followed her into the kitchen. Dawn went into the fridge and pulled out the ingredients they needed to make a sandwich. Once they were made Dawn and Brooke sat at the table to eat. While they were eating a girl with black hair came into the room. She didn't even notice them sitting at the table. Dawn had never seen her before. She looked at Brooke who shrugged with a look on her face that meant 'You're the one that is from here.' Dawn turned her attention to the girl.**

"**Who are you?" Dawn asked.**

**The girl jumped before she spun around.**

"**Whoa. You scared me. But the question is who are you?"**

**Dawn scratched her chin.**

"**You're the one that I've never seen before and you're in my house," Dawn explained.**

"**No this is Buffy's house."**

**For a split second you could see pain in her eyes but it was gone as fast as it had come.**

"**I'm her sister," Dawn explained.**

"**Oh. Ok. I'm Kennedy. I'm a potential slayer," Kennedy exclaimed.**

**Kennedy turned to Brooke.**

"**And you are?" Kennedy asked.**

"**I'm Brooke Davis. Potential slayer and you my friend are in need of the fashion police," Brooke said wit her famous smile plastered on her face.**

"**And you would know?" Kennedy replied with a grin.**

"**More than you…" **

**Brooke was cut off when her cell phone rang. Brooke looked at the caller idea and when she saw Lucas's name she quickly answered.**

"**Lucas," Brooke squealed into the phone.**

"**Brooke," Lucas said with the same amount of enthusiasm.**

"**How are you?" Brooke asked.**

"**I'm good. How was your flight?" **

"**It was fun," exclaimed Brooke.**

"**What did you do?" Lucas asked.**

"**Dawn and I just informed some people of their wardrobe dysfunction. And I got bored and annoyed the flight attendant."**

**Brooke heard a door open on Lucas's side of the connection.**

"**My mom's home with the dinner. I'll call you tomorrow," Lucas explained.**

"**Ok. Bye sweetie."**

"**Bye."**

**Than they disconnected.**

"**Lucas?" Dawn asked once Brooke was off the phone.**

**Brooke nodded.**

"**Yup. I told him about how much we annoyed the flight attendant."**

"**I think she was ready to hit us," Dawn said.**

"**I agree. I would have hit us."**

**They both laughed. Kennedy sat down at the table with them and placed a cup of tea in front of her.**

"**Where are all the potentials?" Dawn asked.**

"**They went on a retreat with Giles," answered Kennedy.**

"**Why didn't you go with them?" Brooke asked.**

"**I'm not one for camping."**

"**Aren't you glad that we couldn't catch a flight til today. Or you would have gone too," Dawn teased.**

"**I do not camp unless it's at the Hilton in a sweet. One with a mini bar. Speaking of bars can we go to one?" Brooke asked.**

"**There are not bars here," replied Dawn.**

**Brooke looked like she was going to die from shock.**

"**None?" Brooke asked.**

"**Just a club," explained Dawn.**

"**Do they serve alcohol?" Brooke asked.**

**Dawn nodded.**

"**That is if their still open," Dawn reminded her, "Everyone with common sense has left Sunny Dawn for somewhere safer."**


	11. How Could You?

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. Just the ones I make up and the story line.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**How Could You**

Spike came down into the basement of the Summers residence. He hadn't been back very long but he didn't want to get in anyone's way, so he just went out whenever he could. He found Buffy sitting on his bed when he came down. He was about to go back upstairs. He didn't need this from her. But she called his name before he got up the stairs. Spike turned around.

"Yes Buffy," Spike replied.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Buffy asked.

He decided it took two to tango.

"Why have you been avoiding Dawn?" Spike returned.

Buffy looked up at him. Sadness gleaming in her eyes.

"I didn't want her to know I was back."

"Why the bloody well wouldn't you want her to know you were alive and well?" Spike asked.

"Because I wanted her to have a normal life. I couldn't give that to her."

"So you let her be shipped off to a bloody family in North Carolina who she's never met before?"

"It worked out in the end," Buffy reasoned.

"No it bloody well didn't. But you wouldn't know anything about that because you weren't there," Spike said with clenched teeth.

Buffy looked up in confusion.

"Do I have to spell it out for you slayer. She was miserable. She had a nightmare about the day you died. It only stopped about a week or so ago. She was afraid to be happy. She thought she was the one that's supposed to be dead. Do you know how many times I had to talk her out of suicide before she was moved to Tree Hill? Why do you think she was moved to Tree Hill? It was because she was slipping in school, hardly ever going. Social services thought she would do better in an environment that didn't remind her of her sister everywhere she went," Spike explained and every word he said his voice rose in volume.

"I didn't know," cried Buffy.

"I told you. You just didn't listen," Spike cried.

Spike stormed out of the basement leaving a crying Buffy on the cot.

A/N: I know it's short buts it's what I could do with writers block. Please review. Flames are welcome.


	12. Suprise

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for James. If I did own the shows I wouldn't be writing Fan Fiction about it.

A/N: Thank you for your kind reviews. Especially I-Cant-Think-Of-A-Name-Lol, you gave me a great idea for this chapter.

Chapter Twelve

Surprise

Brooke lay awake in a twin bed in Dawn's bedroom thinking about the recent events in her life. Everything had started when Dawn came to Tree Hill. She had made things interesting. She had gone to the airport with her mom and dad and was expecting to hate this person because of who she was related to. But she didn't at all. She had become close with Dawn. Just as close as she was with Peyton or even Lucas. When Dawn came she had been having a dream. It occurred every night until two weeks ago. What unnerved her was the fact that the dream wasn't a dream but that it had actually happened. What made Brooke sad was the fact that when Buffy, Dawn's sister, came back she didn't contact her. Brooke could tell that even though Dawn hid she was still mourning her sister's death. She still had still felt guilty that she was alive and her sister wasn't. But now her sister is alive and Dawn was terrified to see her again. Dawn didn't have to tell her how she felt. Brooke just knew. From the one time that she met Buffy she could tell that Buffy was terrified of seeing Dawn. So they avoided each other at all costs. Brooke also over heard Spike and Buffy go at it early today. But Dawn didn't hear and Brooke counted her lucky stars that she didn't because if she weren't a wreck now she would be if she heard the fight. Brooke was tired of feeling everyone else's pain. So she slipped out of bed and slipped into some jeans and Lucas's hoody. The super market was deserted so she would go and steal some alcohol. When she got to the front door she saw everyone was asleep. So she opened the door and was about to step out.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Brooke spun around and found Spike leaning against a wall.

"To the super market," replied Brooke, pretending like he didn't scare her half to death.

"What do you need there love? We got food and drinks here," Spike explained motion towards the kitchen.

"Not the kind of drink I'm looking for," mumbled Brooke.

"Oh is that what you're after. Let me just grab my coat pet and we'll be on our way."

Brooke looked at him confused.

"I haven't had a good drink since a couple weeks ago. I need one," Spike explained.

Brooke nodded. Spike got his famous black leather jacket from downstairs and they left. When they got to the super market it was completely deserted and trashed. But they found what they were looking for. Brooke and Spike were putting all the alcohol they could carry in bags.

"Should have know I'd find you here," a new voice said.

Brooke recognized that voice instantly. She placed her bag on the shelf and spun around.

"Lucas," squealed Brooke.

Brooke ran over and into Lucas's arms.

"Glad to see you too," Lucas, whispered.

A/N: More Lucas next chapter. And also another character who wasn't in the final series is coming back to help with the fight. Can you guess who it is? You have until Saturday to guess.


	13. What has to be done

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for James. If I did own the shows I wouldn't be writing Fan Fiction about it.

Chapter Thirteen

What has to be done

Brooke and Lucas sat on the Porch the next day.

"So how's everyone?" Brooke asked.

"Everyone's good. They all miss you and Dawn. Jake left because Nikki came back," explained Lucas.

"Poor Peyton."

"She's the one that told him were to go."

"Well she loves him so much I guess she'd rather not have Jake then let Jake not have Jenny. How's she holding up?" Brooke asked.

"Ok I guess. She hasn't talked to me about it," replied Lucas.

"And I haven't gotten a call from her," added Brooke.

"I did see her go into Haley's house once though," Lucas stated.

"Well at least she's talking to somebody," Brooke said with a forced smile, because she was really sad that it wasn't her.

Before Lucas could call her on it Buffy came out the door. Buffy didn't see Lucas when she came out. She only saw Brooke and the fact that the sun had just come up five minutes ago.

"Why are you out here alone?" Buffy asked.

"She's not alone," Lucas said.

Buffy jumped.

"Sorry didn't see you there. Who are you?" Buffy asked suspiciously.

They could never be to careful.

"This is Lucas my boy friend."

"Your boy friend came all the way from Tree Hill to see you?"

"I did. I was going through separation anxiety," Lucas said.

Brooke knew why she asked the question. She leaned into his arms.

"Don't worry. He's not a vampire," Brooke explained.

"I never th…"

"She thought I was a vampire?" Lucas cut her off.

"No," Buffy turned to go inside, "I think you two should come inside."

Buffy went in fully.

"She's right," Lucas said.

"The one thing that she's said that's right since I got here," exclaimed Brooke.

They both stood up. Lucas wrapped an arm around Brooke's shoulder. Brooke's arm went around Lucas's waist. They went inside and found several potentials in the kitchen eating cereal. When they came in they all looked at Lucas.

"Who's that?" Kennedy asked.

"My boy friend Lucas," Brooke answered.

She had on a glare that said 'if you touch him or look at him funny you will die.' Some of the girls that weren't used to her glares took a step back. Lucas had to hide a smile at Brooke's possessive side.

"Hungry?" Vi, another potential, asked.

"Nah. Lucas brought me some food from his mother's café."

Then Brooke's face lit up. Lucas groaned. Brooke smacked him on the head.

"You don't even know what I'm thinking yet," Brooke said.

"But when you light up like that it can't be legal," explained Lucas.

"Well in a deserted town there aren't that many laws to follow since no one's here," reasoned Brooke.

"What's your idea?" Dawn asked coming into the room mentally kicking herself for asking her that.

Brooke turned to Dawn and smiled.

"What we do is we skip training. Gather all the alcohol we find and we party at The Bronze," suggested Brooke.

"It's abandoned," Rona pointed out.

"That's the point."

X  
X  
X  
X  
X

X  
X  
X  
Willow found Buffy in her room going over battle strategies.

"You have to talk to her some time," Willow told her.

"I've tried. She's been avoiding me," Buffy said without looking up from her books.

Willow walked over and sat in front of her on her bed.

"You've both been avoiding each other."

"I don't need this right now. I need to find out…"

Willow cut her off by closing the book she was reading.

"Look I know it's hard for you but just think of it from Dawn's perspective. You came back from the dead and didn't let anyone tell her you were alive. You had to have understood how she would take when she found out you were alive," Willow reasoned.

"It was hard for me when I came back," Buffy explained.

Willow raised her hand to silence Buffy.

"You don't have to explain to me. Explain to Dawn. You owe her that much."

"But I can't. IT's…"

"Look. I have my resolve face on," Willow pointed towards her face.

Buffy nodded. She knew she couldn't win when Willow had her resolve face on. It was time to face the music. She knew it wasn't going to be pretty. But it was something she had to do.

A/N: Tell me what you think. You still have until Saturday to tell me whom you think is the mystery person is.


	14. Party can be trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for James. If I did own the shows I wouldn't be writing Fan Fiction about it.

A/N: Still waiting for people to guess whom the mystery guest is. The person will be here next chapter.

Chapter Fourteen

Party can be trouble

Dawn and Brooke had gathered up all the alcohol and some food. They were now headed to the Bronze with a select few potentials, Andrew, and Lucas. The potentials were Vi, Rona, Kennedy, Jess, Michelle, and Jessie. When they got to the end of the block a car slowed down. The driver's side opened and out came Faith.

"Hey Faith," Dawn called out.

Dawn had been the only person to send Faith letters while she was incarcerated. Dawn had grown a good understanding of why she did most of the things she did and had come to forgive her for them.

"Hey Dawnie," Faith greeted.

Faith took in the alcohol and food.

"What's with all the booze and food?" Faith asked.

"We are throwing a 'I'm really bored of training so we're getting drunk party.' It's at the Bronze," Brooke answered for Dawn.

"I take it was your idea," Faith observed.

"I throw the best parties," Brooke said flashing a smile.

"Can l join in?" Faith asked.

"Don't you have to check it with…B…the others?" Dawn couldn't even say her name.

Faith noticed right away. She would have to talk to her about that later.

"Nah. They don't know I'm coming."

"The more the merrier," Dawn said.

"Coolness."

X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
Buffy stood outside of Dawn's room and took a deep breath.

'Here goes nothing,' Buffy thought.

Buffy knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again a little more loudly. No answer. Not even a go away. Buffy opened the door and found that no one was in the room. Which was odd because Dawn had been either hiding in her room or the basement. Buffy searched the rest of the house and found a group of potentials in the basement.

"Hey Kara," Buffy called out.

Kara turned away from the punching bag.

"Yeah Buffy."

"Do you know where Dawn or Brooke went?"

"She went to the Bronze to party with Lucas and some other potentials," replied Kara.

"Why aren't you with them?" Buffy asked even though she probably knew the reason.

"Invitation only. I'm surprised they didn't take me though," Kara said.

"Why?"

"They invited the nerd."

"Andrew?"

Kara nodded.

X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
By this time the party was on. Music was blaring. Faith had a stereo in her car. Everyone was pretty tipsy, but nowhere near smashed yet. It was turning out to be a cool party. Brooke wasn't drinking which surprised Lucas.

"Brooke Davis is at a party and isn't drinking. I'm shocked." Lucas exclaimed.

Brooke glared at him.

"I had one drink. That's all I need."

Lucas smiled and pulled her into a hug. People were dancing on the dance floor. Including Dawn. And she was dancing with Andrew. But just as they hit the climax of the party the door was thrown of its hinges and in came Buffy, Xander, Willow, Giles, and Robin Wood. Buffy walked right over to the stereo and turned it off.'

"What do you think you're doing," yelled Buffy.

"Come on B lighten up," Faith said.

Buffy whipped around to face Faith.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Buffy demanded.

"Came to help. Heard you had the first evil on your hands."

"Why should you care?"

"Well Buffy. I'm a slayer too. I found out the hard way that the slayer line was being killed off when a inmate tried to kill me. You should have told me."

"Well I thought you would be safe in there."

A/N: Review. Seriously when I get a review I do a dance I like to call the 'Review Dance.' People who come in the room during the dance think I'm nuts. But it's fun. I love all kinds of reviews. So review.

A/N: And a reminder the mystery guest will be here next chapter. Guess away in your reviews.


	15. I'm afraid she'll hate me

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for James. If I did own the shows I wouldn't be writing Fan Fiction about it.

A/N: They mystery guest is here. Hope you like it.

Chapter Fifteen

I'm afraid she'll hate me

Faith found Dawn in her room later that evening. Dawn sat on her bed writing on her laptop.

"Whatcha up to Dawnie?" Faith asked sitting next to Dawn on her bed.

"Just sending an email to my friend Haley."

"I thought everyone left Sunny Dale."

"Yeah, they did. I met Hales when I lived in Tree Hill, North Carolina."

"Oh."

Faith didn't remember Buffy or Dawn ever living in North Carolina. She hoped they didn't meet him.

"So I've been meaning to talk to you about something," Faith explained.

"What about?" Dawn asked closing her laptop.

"What's up with you and B?" Faith asked.

"I don't know. She's been avoiding me and I've been avoiding her. It's complicated."

"Why are you avoiding her?" Faith asked.

Dawn opened her mouth to speak.

"And don't tell me because she's avoiding you," Faith added quickly.

"I wasn't going to say that."

"Yes you were."

"So what If I was. I've been avoiding her because if feel like she hates me," Dawn explained looking down at her hands.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well she never told me she came back to life. I heard it from Spike. Not my own sister."

"Ouch. Maybe you should talk to her. She must have a good reason," Faith suggested.

"Then why hasn't she tried to explain to me?" Dawn asked, looking Faith straight in the eyes.

"Maybe she's afraid you'll hate her."

X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
She was afraid Buffy would hate her. After all she married the man that Buffy had dated just months after her break up. She had somehow felt guilty. She didn't know why. It was just a feeling that she got. She also felt like she was filling Buffy shoes and it was an unbelievable hard job to do seeing how Riley had loved her so much. But Buffy didn't love him. And that's how they came to be. But now she didn't know what to think anymore. Riley had left her. She wouldn't have cried so many nights over that, but they had a baby together. A sweet baby boy. They had named him Ryan Michael Finn. He had Riley's beautiful blue eyes and his smile. He had her nose, but whenever she looked at him she saw Riley. Which hurt her even more. Riley had left her and their baby boy without looking back. He had come home from work one day and told her he had found some one better. Then he left. It crushed her. But little Ryan, who was only one at the time didn't realize what was happening. He would feel Riley's absence like she would. He wouldn't look in the mirror and say I look like daddy. Because he wouldn't remember Riley. But Sam would. She would remember the hurt that he caused her. She regretted marrying him. But the one thing she didn't regret was Ry…

"Who are you?" some asked snapping Sam out of her little world.

Sam hadn't realized that she had arrived at Buffy's house and now stood on the lawn. A girl around Dawn's age stood in front of her. Sam chickened out and ran. The girl who stopped her tried to call out after her but Sam never answered.

A/N: Who's surprised it's Sam. Be honest.

A/N: Please Review.

A/N: And as a special treat I'm putting another chapter up again.


	16. The Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for James. If I did own the shows I wouldn't be writing Fan Fiction about it.

Chapter Sixteen

The Talk

Buffy knocked softly on Dawn's door.

"Come in," Buffy heard Dawn say.

It was now or never. Buffy opened the door and peeked her head in.

"Can we talk for a moment Dawn?" Buffy asked, unsure whether or not he sister wanted to talk.

"If you're going to yell at me for the party. You can save it."

"That's not what I'm here to talk about," Buffy said.

"Fine. Then come in."

Buffy came into the room all the way and stood in front of her unsure of what to do now. There was a long uncomfortable silence. Neither Buffy nor Dawn knew what to say. Dawn cleared her throat and Buffy took it as a sign maybe she should be the one to start.

"Look Dawn, I know you're angry with me because… well you know. But I had a very good reason," Buffy began.

"What's that?" Dawn asked sarcastically.

Buffy didn't hold it against her though. She had a right to be mad.

"And you have a right to be mad," Buffy went on.

"I do," Dawn said dryly.

"I just wanted to tell the reason that I didn't tell you I was back."

Buffy waited to see if Dawn would say anything, but she didn't so Buffy went on.

"What the others told you isn't the truth. It's what I told them so they wouldn't know the real reason. I never told them where I went when I died. They think I was in hell. They've been searching for a way to bring me out of hell since I died. But I wasn't in hell. I think I was in… it was… heaven."

Dawn gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Buffy didn't notice since she was staring at her shoes.

"When I came back I was in a bad place. I thought that this was hell. I didn't feel anything. I didn't want you to know I was back because I wanted to pull myself together before I went to see you because I was a wreck. The only other person who knew where I was when I died is Spike. He helped me get myself together. By the time I did the first was here and I had waited so long to call you I thought you would have moved on by then. But I was wrong. And don't blame Spike. He tried to tell me you were miserable. It's just I had so many problems that I couldn't see yours at the time. I'm truly sorry."

Tears cascaded down both Buffy and Dawn's face. Dawn did something that surprised Buffy. She got up and hugged her. Buffy returned the hug when she got over the shock. Both were thinking that the other didn't hate them and they were foolish for thinking that. Buffy and Dawn were both relieved that the air was clear between them. Buffy knew she had another problem to deal with.

X  
X  
X  
X  
X

Spike came down the stairs and found Buffy sitting on his cot with a guitar in hand.

"What's with the guitar love?" Spike asked.

"Just listen. Ok?"

"Sure pet."

Buffy sang:

I like when you whisper softly  
Things only I should hear  
That lead me on

I like the way you smile at me  
And make me feel like nothig'  
Can go wrong (nothing can go wrong)

Tell me this will last forever,  
Don't you ever leave...

I don't wanna be without u,  
dream without u-  
walk without u,  
talk without u baby...

I'll never take a chance without u,  
Dance without u,  
Nothing is the same without U, baby...

I could never be without u,  
Heal without u -  
Begin without u,  
End without u...

Baby I'm in need,  
I can't breathe,  
No I don't wanna be...  
Without U

I love when your eyes wash over me  
With a look only I can tell  
What's on your mind...(no no no)

I love the way that you find me  
Whenever I've lost my way,  
Your just in time...(yeah)

Baby we've got something started  
Say we'll never stop  
I don't wanna be without u,  
dream without u-  
walk without u,  
talk without u baby...

I'll never take a chance without u,  
Dance without u,  
Nothing is the same without U, baby...

I could never be without u,  
Heal without u -  
Begin without u,  
End without u...

Baby I'm in need,  
I can't breathe,  
No I don't wanna be...  
Without U

I'll lock up my heart  
and throw away the key  
if that's what it takes  
To keep you lovin' me...  
You open the door,  
To all that's good in me,  
I cant deny the truth,  
That I could never be without u...

I don't wanna be without u,  
dream without u-  
walk without u,  
talk without u baby...

I'll never take a chance without u,  
Dance without u,  
Nothing is the same without U, baby...

I could never be without u,  
Heal without u -  
Begin without u,  
End without u...

Baby I'm in need,  
I can't breathe,  
No I don't wanna be...  
Without U

Buffy looked up from her guitar and saw that Spike, the big bad, had a tear in his eye. But he quickly wiped it away.

"Is that how you feel about me love?" Spike asked.

"It sure is. I should have told you sooner."

"Well it's how I feel about you," Spike said.

"I know."

Spike and Buffy smiled at each other.

"What will the others think?" Spike teased.

Because that was the one thing that always kept the apart. What everyone else thought.

"To hell with what think. It's what I think and what you think that matters. And I know that I love you," Buffy explained.

Spike went over and kneeled in front of her and kissed her. Buffy didn't fight back. Spike pulled away a second later and looked at her with love in his eyes.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"I didn't know you could sing.

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed it. The song is not mine. It belongs to Jessie McCartney. And don't forget to Review. If have any suggestions, please tell me and maybe I'll put them up. Just look at I-Cant-Think-Of-A-Name, she gave me a suggestion and the next chapter was her idea. No idea is too stupid. Unless your suggestion is to have them spend a whole chapter eating peanut butter. Maybe I should do that. Lol.


	17. Are you ready?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for James. If I did own the shows I wouldn't be writing Fan Fiction about it.

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews. This story is almost over. But have now fret, there will be a sequel. I've already started to write it. Sam will be explained in the sequel.

Chapter Seventeen

Are you ready?

Tonight Dawn, Willow, Lucas, Andrew, and Giles were on book duty. The others had gone to the vineyard to fight Caleb. Dawn and Lucas couldn't concentrate on the worlds in the text that was in front of them. They were both worried about Brooke. Dawn slammed her book shut and rubbed her eyes.

"These books are useless," Dawn said stating the obvious.

"I hate to say it but she's right," Willow agreed closing her own book.

"Well we have to keep trying," Giles urged, "There could be information in the texts if we just keep looking."

"But we've been looking. And there's nothing on the first. You even said it yourself, the first predated written anything," Dawn complained.

"I guess you are right," Giles admitted defeat and closed his book.

"It would help so much if all the potentials were slayers," Lucas sighed.

Everyone looked at him.

"Bad idea. I know."

"No, Lucas. That's bloody brilliant."

Everyone stared at Giles like he had two heads. Giles ignored the stares.

"Why didn't I think of that before? There's a spell that the Council had. It's a good thing they got blown up or else we would never be able to perform it."

Giles turned to Willow.

"Are you ready to join the fight?" Giles asked.

"I guess," Willow said nervously.

X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X

Everyone was now in the living room. Buffy and the potentials had made it back safe and sound. Buffy had brought back a weapon that she had, as she put it "King Arthured" out of a rock. Then she killed Caleb. Giles had briefed her on what the spell was and here Buffy was to ask what the potentials wanted. But as usual Buffy was late.

"I hate this. I hate being here. I hate that you have to be here. I hate that there's evil and I was chosen to fight it. I wish a whole lot of the time I hadn't been. I know a lot of you wish I hadn't been either. This isn't about wishes. This is about choices. I believe we can beat this evil. Not when it comes. Now when its army is ready. Now. Tomorrow morning, I'm opening the Hellmouth, and I am finishing this once and for all. Right now you're asking yourself what makes this different. What makes us anything more than a bunch of girls being picked off one by one? It's true. None of you have the power Faith and I do. SO here's the part where you have to make a choice. What if you could have that power? Now? In every generation, one slayer is born because a bunch of men who died thousands of years ago make up that rule. They were powerful me. This woman," Buffy points to Willow, "is more powerful than all of them combined. So I say we change that rule. I say my power should be our power. Tomorrow Willow will use the essence of they scythe to change our destiny. From now on, every girl in the world who might be a slayer will be a slayer. Every girl who could have the power will have the power. Can't stand up, will stand up. Slayers. Every one of us. Make your choice. Are you ready to be strong."


	18. Just say the word

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for James. If I did own the shows I wouldn't be writing Fan Fiction about it.

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews.

Chapter Eighteen

Just Say the Word

Brooke and Lucas sat in Dawn's room that night thinking about what tomorrow would bring them. They were thinking of Buffy's speech and what might happen to them when they went in there.

"Are you sure you won't go back to Tree Hill?" Brooke asked again.

"I'm positive. I couldn't bear knowing I lost you when I could have helped you in the fight," Lucas said again.

Brooke smiled. They hugged each other.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I have an idea," Brooke said.

She got up and went over to her bag. Lucas didn't like Brooke's ideas because nothing ever good came out of them. But she returned with a book.

"What's that?" Lucas asked.

"It's a book you moron," Brooke said smiling.

"What book?"

"John Steinbeck, The winter of discontent. Can you read it to me?" Brooke asked, "Pretty Pwease."

"Of course."

X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
Buffy was out in the cemetery doing a quick patrol. She needed to get out of the house. Away from the insanity. Away from the as Spike would say 'pitter patter of girlie feet.' She wanted one last fight with something small before the big fight tomorrow. And it was because she couldn't sleep. Buffy felt a familiar tingle. But not the one that signified danger, but something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Do I always find you in cemeteries when I come visit?"

Buffy's head shot up to were the voice came from. It was Angel.

"Needed to clear my head."

"Yeah. Tomorrow's the big battle," Angel said.

"Yup."

"I got some information on the first for you," Angel explained handing over a packet.

"Reliable source?"

"Not remotely."

"Mm, any port in an apocalypse."

"I, uh, brought something else as well," explains Angel.

Angel takes out an amulet and holds it for Buffy to see. It's a round crystal pendant in a silver starburst setting hung from a coarse silver chain.

"I can already tell you, I have nothing that goes with that," Buffy says shaking her head.

"It's not for you."

"Splainy."

"I don't know everything. It's very powerful and probably very dangerous. It has a purifying power, a cleansing power, possibly scrubbing bubbles. The translation is, uh—anyway, it bestows strength to the right person who wears it," Angel explained.

"And the right person is?"

"Someone ensouled, but stronger than human. A champion. As in me."

"Or me."

"No. I don't know nearly enough about this to risk you wearing it," Angel replies, "Besides, you got that real cool axe-thing going for you."

"So you're gonna be with me in this?"

"Shoulder to shoulder. I'm yours."

"No."

"No what?" Angel asked confused.

"No. You're not gonna be in this fight."

Buffy walks away. But before she gets far Angel cuts in front of her.

"Why the hell not?"

"Cause I can't risk you in this."

"You need me in this," Angel insists.

"No, I need you gone."

"Why?"

"If I lose, if this thing gets past Sunnydale, then it's days—maybe hours—before the rest of the world goes. I need a second front, and I need you to run it," Buffy explains.

"Ok."

Angel crosses his arms over his chest.

"That's one reason," Angel says, "What's the other?"

"There is no other."

Buffy starts walking away.

"Is it Spike?" Angel calls after her.

Buffy turns around a looks at Angel.

"You're not telling me something. And his scent, I remember it pretty well," Angel adds.

"You vampires. Did anybody ever tell you the whole smelling people thing's a little gross?"

Buffy walks away. Angel runs to catch her and follows.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Angel asked.

"Is that your business?" Buffy retorts.

"Are you in love with him? OK, maybe I'm outta line, but this is kind of a curve ball for me. I mean, we are talking about Spike here."

"It's different. He's different. He has a soul now."

"Oh," Angel looks at the ground, "Well."

"What?" Buffy urges.

"That's great," Angel mumbles to himself, "Everyone's got a soul now."

"He'll make a difference."

"You know, I started it," Angel said looking up, "The whole having a soul. Before it was all the cool new thing."

"Oh my god. Are you twelve?"

"I'm getting the brush off for Captain Peroxide," Angel says sarcastically, "It doesn't necessarily bring out the champion in me."

"You're not getting the brush off. Are you just gonna come here and go all Dawson on me every time I have a boyfriend?"

"Aha," Angel exclaims pointing at Buffy, "Boyfriend."

"He's not. But…he's in my heart."

"That will end well."

Angel leans against a tombstone.

"What was the highlight of our relationship? When you broke up with me or when I killed you? I'm well aware of my stellar history with guys..."

Buffy sighs and leans against the tombstone beside Angel.

"And, no, I don't see fat grandchildren in the offing with Spike, but I don't think that really matters right now," Buffy continues.

Buffy chuckles.

"You know, in the midst of all this insanity, a couple things are actually starting to make sense. And the guy thing—, "Buffy sighs, "I always feared there was something wrong with me, you know, because I couldn't make it work. But maybe I'm not supposed to."

"Because you're the slayer?" Angel asks.

"Because—OK, I'm cookie dough. I'm not done baking. I'm not finished becoming whoever the hell it is I'm gonna turn out to be. I make it through this, and the next thing, and the next thing, and maybe one day I turn around and realize I'm ready. I'm cookies. And then, you know, if I want someone to eat—" Buffy's eyes go wide as she catches herself in time, "or enjoy warm, delicious cookie me, then...that's fine. That'll be then. When I'm done."

"Any thoughts on who might enjoy— Do I have to go with the cookie analogy?"

"I'm not really thinking that far ahead. That's kind of the point."

"I'll go start working on the second front. Make sure I don't have to use it."

Angel hands Buffy the amulet and walks away. Buffy doesn't call him back and give him false hope. For she already knows whom she wants to be with when she's ready. Spike.

A/N: I hoped you liked me throwing Angel in there. And if you are wondering most of it was copied word for word out of the script with a change of the scenario. It was because that was the way I thought the meeting should go. And if your wondering why Buffy sang the song for Spike when she wasn't ready, it was her way of saying that she's almost ready and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him when she's ready. I hope I explained it well. If you don't understand ask in your review and I'll try to explain it better.


	19. The night before the battle

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for James. If I did own the shows I wouldn't be writing Fan Fiction about it.

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews.

Chapter nineteen

The night before the battle

Buffy got home an hour later. She found Spike in the basement punching a punching bag.

"SO… Where's tall, dark and forehead?" Spike asked turning around.

Buffy rolls her eyes.

"Let me guess. You can smell him."

"Yeah, that and I also used my enhanced vampire eyeballs to see him."

Buffy looks at the punching bag Spike was punching and sees a piece of paper taped to it. It's a sketch drawn in black marker on white paper. On it is a drawn person. The hair is sticking up. X's for eyes and fangs on the frowny face. Buffy rolls her eyes at the picture that's supposed to be Angel.

"You know, one of these days I'm just gonna put you 2 in a room and let you wrestle it out," Buffy said.

"No problems at this end," Spike says throwing an empty cigarette packet onto the bed, "SO where's the trinket."

"The who-kit?"

"The pretty necklace your sweetie-bear gave you. The one with all the power. I believe it's mine now," Spike said.

"How do you figure?" Buffy asks.

"Someone with a soul, but more than human. Angel meant to wear it, so that makes me the qualified party," Spike explains.

Spike holds out his hand.

"It's volatile. We don't know—"

"You'll be needing someone strong to bear it, then. You planning on giving it to Andrew?" Spike cuts her off.

Buffy looks at the amulet in her hands and then at Spike.

"Angel says it's meant to be worn by a champion," Buffy informs Spike.

Spike looks down at the ground disappointed. Buffy walks over to him and holds it out to him.

"Been called a lot of things in my day."

X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
Andrew, Amanda, Giles and Xander are looking intently at a map on the table. Andrew is wearing a red hooded cloak.

"I'm- I'm- I'm all turned around. You're here?" Giles asks pointing to a place on the map.

"By the pillar, yeah. I'm protecting this area."

"That puts me over by the door. Demons surrounding the perimeter— Right! I open the door," Giles explains.

"You go through the door and are confronted by Trogdor the Burninator," Andrew reads out of a book.

"Oh, bugger it. Fight," Giles said.

Giles rolls the dice and then takes a sip of wine.

"Adios to 5 hit points. Trogdor has badly wounded you," Andrew explains.

"Well wait a minute," Giles puts on his glasses, "Bag of illusions."

"Illusions against a Burninator? Silly, silly British man," scoffs Andrew

Giles takes another sip of his wine.

"I invoke a time flux on Trogdor," Amanda announces.

Andrew looks over at Amanda

"Step down girlfriend. You can't just—"

"Ninth level sorcerer, and I carry the emerald chalice. Trogdor is frozen in time. Deal with it," Amanda cuts him off.

"Smack down a little red riding hood. This could get ugly," exclaims Xander.

"Could it possibly get uglier? I used to be a highly respected watcher, and now I'm a wounded dwarf with the mystical strength of a doily. I just wish I could sleep," Giles complains.

"What kind of person could sleep on a night like this?" Amanda asked.

Xander looks over at Anya, who is passed out on the table in the chair beside him.

"Only the crazy ones," replies Xander.


	20. The Battle: Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for James. If I did own the shows I wouldn't be writing Fan Fiction about it.

Chapter Twenty

The battle part one

Principal Robin Wood leads Dawn, Brooke, Lucas, and the others into the school.

"Welcome to Sunny Dale High," Robin announces, "There's no running in the halls, no yelling, no gum chewing."

Robin stops walking and turns to face the crowd.

"Apart from that there's only one rule. If they move, kill them," Robin finishes his speech.

"OK, potentials, in the basement. Follow Faith and Spike," Buffy announced.

Buffy stopped Brooke from following Faith and Spike.

"You stay with Lucas and Dawn."

Brooke nodded and joined Lucas and Dawn by Willow and Kennedy.

"If you have to go to the bathroom, it's to your left. If you don't have to go to the bathroom, picture what you're about to face. Better to go now," Xander instructed the potentials as they went by.

"Willow my office is straight through there," Robin points to a door.

"It should be directly over the hellmouth," Buffy adds.

Kennedy takes the bag from Willow.

"I'll start getting you set up."

"Thanks."

Kennedy disappears into the office.

"OK, civilians. The vampires get upstairs, we have 3 areas they could get through to another building and then down into the sewers. Down the hall in the atrium, the north hall here, and the primary target, through the lounge straight to the science building. Now odds are, most of them will head there," Robin explains pointing out each section.

"I suggest you and I take the lounge," Giles said.

"I concur," agrees Wood.

"Dawn I want you with Lucas and Brooke."

Lucas, Dawn, and Brooke agree.

"We'll check out the atrium," Dawn said.

"So that leaves me, the dungeon master, and the carpenter in the north hall," Anya explains.

"We will defend it with our very lives," Andrew adds.

"Yes we will defend it with his very life," Anya adds quickly.

"And don't be afraid to use him as a human shield," Xander suggests.

"Good, yes, thanks," Anya smiles at Xander.

"I just want to say how proud I am to die for this very special cause with you guys," Andrew takes out a piece of paper from his back pocket and reads from it, "There's some, um—there's people I'd like to thank, both good and evil. Um, a shout out to my brother Tucker, who gave me the inspiration to summon demons and also—"

"Nobody cares you little monkey," Anya pulls him in the direction of the north hall.

"We're going to go check out our field of engagement," Dawn announces.

Dawn walks down the hallway followed by Brooke and Lucas.

Buffy goes after Dawn.

"Dawn, wait," Buffy calls after her.

Dawn turns to face her with Willow's resolve face on.

"No. Everything you're going to say is going to sound like a Good bye."

Dawn turns around and runs to catch up with Brooke and Lucas. Buffy goes and joins Willow, Xander, and Giles. They stare at each other in heavy silence.

"So, what do you guys want to do tomorrow?" Buffy asks.

"Nothing strenuous," Willow said.

"Well mini golf is always the first thing that comes to mind," Xander suggests.

"I think we can do better then that," Giles argues.

"I was thinking about shopping. As per usual," Buffy suggests.

"Oh! There's an Arden B. in the new mall!" Willow exclaims.

"I could use a few items," Xander adds.

"Well, now aren't we gonna discuss this? Save the world to go to the mall?" Giles asks.

"I'm having a wicked shoe craving," Buffy exclaims like Giles hadn't said anything.

"Aren't you on the patch?" Xander asks.

"Those never work," Willow explains.

"Here I am. Invisible to the eye," Giles sighs.

Buffy, Willow, and Xander start to walk in the other direction away from Giles.

"See I need a new look. It's this eye patch thing," Xander exclaims.

"Oh, you could go with full black secret agent look," Buffy suggests.

"Or the puffy shirt, pirate slash—" Willow adds.

"The earth is definitely doomed," Giles announces.

X  
X  
X  
X  
X

Willow is sitting in principal woods office with a semi circle of lit candles in front of her. Kennedy sits across from her, watching.

"They should be in place," Willow says sitting back with her hands on her knees, "OK, magic time. You ready to, heh heh, kill me?"

"Starting to be."

"Good. Fun. Great. Brace yourself."

"Come on red. Make it happen," Kennedy whispers.

X  
X  
X  
X  
X

Buffy, Faith, Spike and the other girls have climbed through the seal into the hellmouth. Spike holds up the amulet he is wearing around his neck.

"Not to be a buzz kill, love, but my fabulous accessory isn't exactly tingling with power," explains Spike.

"I'm not worried," Buffy said.

"I'm getting zero juice here, and I look like Elizabeth Taylor," Spike adds.

"Cheer up, Liz. Willow's big spell doesn't work, it won't matter what you wear," Faith explains.

They all walk toward the cliff and look over.

"I'm not worried," Buffy repeats.

"Really. Cause I'm flashing back to Xanders whole bathroom speech," Rona said.

"Buffy—" Amanda says worriedly.

I'm not worried...as long as Willow can work her spell before they—" the Turok-Han look up at them, "see us."

"Willow," Buffy says under her breath.

X  
X  
X  
X  
Willow is performing her spell. Speaking in a different language that Kennedy can't recognize. Suddenly Willow is overcome with power. She looks up and her and the scythe glow with a bright white light.

Brooke and the rest of the potentials close their eyes as power charges through them.

"Oh…my…goddess…" Willow exclaims.

"Willow?"

Willows hair is completely white. She's still glowing with the white light from the spell. Whey the scythe stops glowing so does Willow. Willow hands the scythe to Kennedy.

"You…are a goddess."

"And you're a slayer. Get this to Buffy."

Kennedy takes the scythe from Willow and runs out of the office. Willow falls on her side when Kennedy is gone.

"Ha. That was pretty nifty."

X  
X  
X  
X  
X

Xander, Anya, and Andrew stand in the hall. Anya is terrified.

"I think they're coming," Andrew said.

"Oh God I'm terrified. I thought Xander would be quiet, Andrew would be terrified and I would be sarcastic about it."

"Picture happy things… a lake, cake, bunnies," Andrew suggests.

Bunnies! Floppy, hoppy..." Anya holds her sword up ready to attack, "Bunnies."

X  
X  
X  
X

Giles and Robin Wood are defending and exit together. Two Turok-Han flood the hallway. Wood gets into fighting stance. He's ready to fight. He takes the first one with ease. But he didn't see the one behind him until it was too late. Giles kills it and catches Wood before he falls to the ground.

X  
X  
X  
X

Dawn, Brooke, and Lucas stand in the hall. Five Turok-Han come to fight them. Brooke easily handles three of them. While Dawn and Lucas can hardly take one each. Dawn pulls a rope that lets in the sun.

"We call that the green house effect," Lucas said, "Very dangerous."

X  
X  
X

Spike is fighting off a Turok-han when he steps back and looks at the amulet. He touches it and it burns his hand.

"Buffy, whatever this thing does—" Spike winces and yelps in pain.

"Keep the line together! Drive them to the edge! We can't let them do—"

Buffy looks down and finds that a Turok-han has stabbed her. She stumble forward and collapses on the floor. Faith notices Buffy lying on the floor.

"Buffy," Faith yells running over to her.

Faith kneels in front of her. Buffy weakly lifts her head and holds out the scythe.

"Hold the line."

Faith takes the scythe and goes back into battle. Faith is mad as hell and someone has to pay for stabbing her sister slayer.


	21. The Battle: Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for James. If I did own the shows I wouldn't be writing Fan Fiction about it.

Chapter Twenty-One

The Battle Part Two

Bringers flooded the hall where Lucas, Brooke, and Dawn stood. They were fighting the best they could, but the only one with the real power was Brooke. So Lucas and Dawn teamed up together. They were taking out two at a time while Brooke took out four. When the last bringer was killed Lucas turned to Brooke.

"So how many did you kill?" Lucas asked.

"Gosh. I never would have thought that in my entire life I would every say that," Lucas added, "But you can answer the question."

"Forty-two," replied Brooke, "and two Turok-Han."

"We killed Thirty three and an Turok-Han," Lucas said.

"What is this Lord of the rings?" Dawn asked.

Brooke and Lucas both looked at her.

"You've never seen Lord Of the Rings?" Dawn asked shocked.

"We have," Lucas said.

"You know Legolas and the dwarf competed to see how many they could kill," Dawn explained.

"Oh yeah," exclaimed Brooke.

"No time to talk more coming."

They got into fighting stance as more Bringers and this time a few vampires came.

X  
X  
X  
X  
Everyone is fighting the Turok-Han in the Hell Mouth. Faith notices Rona having trouble with her vamps.

"Rona," Faith shouts out and throws her the scythe.

Rona catches it and decapitates three Turok-Han. Buffy is still lying on the ground weak.

"Oh no..." The First/ Buffy begins.

Buffy's wounds are reflected on the First's/ Buffy's body.

"Ow! Mommy, this mortal wound is all...itchy. You pulled a nice trick. You came pretty close to smacking me down. What more do you want?" The First/ Buffy asks.

"I want you," Buffy says through gritted teeth sitting up, "to get out of my face."

Buffy stands all the way up. Rona sees Buffy stand and throws the scythe to her. Buffy knocks three Turok-Han off the cliff in one swoop. Faith finding energy knocks the vampires that tackled her to the ground and leaps over them dusting two as she goes by. Spike in the back fighting all of sudden gasps and falls back. He touches the necklace and gets burnt.

"Oh Bollocks!" exclaims Spike.

A bright blue light shoots from the amulet and creates a hole in the ceiling. The light turns a warm orange color.

"Buffy," Spike calls.

"Spike."

Buffy runs to Spike's side but before she gets there the amulet refracts the orange light out into the hellmouth like rays of sunshine with the intensity like a laser. Buffy stops and stares at Spike. The Turok-Han are falling into piles of dust as if the light is the actual sun. The ground starts to shake beneath their feet.

"Everybody out now," Faith yells to everyone.

Everyone starts to run up the stairs except for Buffy. She goes to Spike's side.

"I can feel it Buffy," Spike says.

"What?"

"My soul. It's really there."

"Kinda stings," Spike adds a second after.

X  
X  
X  
X

Dawn and Brooke both fell into Lucas knocking him over. Kennedy and Rona come running toward them.

"We're leaving," Rona calls after them."

"I don't need to be told twice about that," Lucas says, "Oh and can you both get off me."

Brooke and Dawn get off him and they all run to catch up with Rona and Kennedy. Kennedy brakes off from them to go and get Willow, who is still in the office. When they get outside everyone is boarding the bus. The get on it and sit in the back. The last person to get on is Faith.

"Drive," Faith tells Robin.

Robin starts driving away from the school at top speed. Things start to collapse behind them. Dawn looks out the back for Buffy. She hadn't got on.

"Don't worry Dawn. Buffy will be just fine," Lucas tells her.

Lucas pulls her into a hug. Dawn just rests her head on his shoulder and looks out the window waiting to see Buffy.

"I just can't lose her. Not again."

As if those were the magic words Dawn sees Buffy running across the roof top of the building behind them.

"Come on Buffy," Dawn whispers.

Then Buffy disappears from her sight and she becomes sad again. A loud bang could be heard from the top of the bus and Dawn could only hope that Buffy had jumped on the roof.

"Ease up, we're clear," Faith instructs Robin after they passed the Sunny Dale sign.

The bus comes to a stop and Dawn watches as Buffy jumps of the room. Dawn ran threw open the door and ran over to her sister and they hug. Then she slaps her sister on the head.

"Ow. What was that for?" Buffy asks.

"For giving me a heart attack when you didn't get on the bus."

Xander, Anya, Willow, Faith, Brooke, and Lucas come and stand with them.

"The hell mouth is officially closed," Lucas says.

"There's another one in Cleveland," Giles offers.

"Can I push him in?" Faith asks.

"You have my vote," Willow says.

"I just want to sleep for a week."

"I guess we all could. I mean if we wanted too," Dawn said.

"So what should we do Buffy?" Willow asks.

"I say we tend to the wounded and just take the rest by ear," Buffy says.

Everyone started back from the bus. Lucas and Brooke hung in the back.

"Back to Tree Hill we go?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. I have to do something when we get back."

"What's that?" Lucas asked.

"I promised myself in there that if I made it I was going to fix Haley and Nathan's problems."

"That's a good plan."

The End

A/N: So the end has come. But don't worry readers I am posting the prologue to the sequel today to. It's called 'Where are my slippers?' It's going to be hilarious. Thank you for reading Life Changes.


End file.
